Cris de guerre à la 11ème Division
by N'Evoli
Summary: Le mystère de la présence de Yumichika Ayasegawa à la 11ème enfin résolu...


**Titre :** **Cris de guerre à la 11ème Division (titre de ma très chère Tisama)**

**Pairing : Yumichika Ayasegawa x Zaraki Kenpachi (SI JE L'AI FAIT !)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sama a créé les personnages et l'univers que j'utilise dans ce one shot**

**Warnings : quelques allusions... en même temps je pouvais pas faire autrement ! Et puis... cette fanfic, c'est juste un gros délire et un pari entre amies alors me frappez pas siouplaît !  
**

**Résumé : Le mystère de la présence de Yumichika Ayasegawa à la 11ème enfin résolu...  
**

**xxx**

Yumichika Ayasegawa est, sans aucun doute, ce que l'on peut appeler une exception. Je ne vous refais pas le topo, la fleur délicate, la 11ème division, les bourrins, etc… Je crois que vous êtes au courant. Ce que vous ne savez sûrement pas, ou peut être que vous le savez mais bon taisez vous alors parce que cette fic n'aurait plus aucun sens, c'est pourquoi cette chère petite rose a intégré la division la plus brutale et testostéronée de la Soul Society (si, cet adjectif existe ! je le ferai entrer dans le dico !).

J'imagine que, du coup, vous voulez savoir le pourquoi du comment. Et je sais que bon  
nombre d'entre vous vont me dire :

« Bah si on saieuh, c'est pour suivre Ikkakueuh, et puis voilàeuh, nananèreuh ! »

A ceux-là je réponds : c'est ce qu'on ESSAIE DE VOUS FAIRE CROIRE ! En réalité, la raison de son intégration est bien plus… euh… comment dire… bien moins affective et beaucoup plus… charnelle.

Vous serez sûrement d'accord avec moi si je dis que la 11ème regorge de mecs virils qui, comme disent certains, en ont dans le pantalon. Et que Zaraki Kenpachi est un capitaine dont l'instinct guerrier et combattif, voire meurtrier, est très développé. Et bien la vérité est que Kenpachi a les hormones en ébullition 24h/24, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est tout le temps aussi agressif.

En clair, il lui faut quelque chose pour satisfaire ses pulsions. Enfin plutôt quelqu'un, vu que je ne crois pas qu'il soit zoophile… Passons. Et ce quelqu'un, il faut qu'il soit plutôt du genre passif, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Malheureusement, dans la 11ème, il n'y a pas 36 000 solutions…

… et le premier qui évoque Yachiru, je l'assomme, je le découpe en morceaux, je l'enterre au fond d'une forêt et je brûle la forêt ! On ne touche pas au chewing-gum ! C'est encore une petite fille innocente, s'il vous plaît !

Donc, revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse. J'ai évoqué, un peu plus haut, Ikkaku Madarame, le 3ème siège de la 11ème division. Celui-ci revient, à l'heure qu'il est, d'une énième beuverie avec une bande de shinigamis qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de nommer. Grosse poitrine, tatouages en tous genres, dépression… Telles sont leurs caractéristiques. Ce pauvre Ikkaku est donc, à ce moment précis, complètement bourré. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Il se met alors à réfléchir, avec son cerveau imbibé d'alcool, cela va de soit, et en arrive à la conclusion qu'il devrait provoquer son capitaine en duel, là, tout de suite, maintenant. On ne cessera jamais de répéter que l'alcool rend con…

Notre héros chauve (ou rasé ?) décide donc de se rendre au siège de la 11ème division, où doit normalement être le capitaine Zaraki. Pensant prendre son ennemi par surprise, dans son sommeil, quelle n'est pas la surprise de Madarame lorsqu'il découvre de la lumière dans l'une des pièces du bâtiment ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, tant mieux, comme ça on ne pourra pas l'accuser de lâcheté. Ikkaku entre dans le siège et se dirige vers la lumière.

Croyant entendre des bruits étranges venir du petit bureau éclairé, le 3ème siège tend l'oreille. Pour se figer, glacé d'effroi.

« Oh, taicho, plus fort, plus fort…

- Yumi…chika… putain…

- Ooooh…

- Aaaah… »

Et autres réjouissances de ce genre. Pauvres, pauvres petites oreilles… et accessoirement, pauvre petit Ikkaku ! Lui, si innocent, sous ses dehors de grand dur… Bon ok, peut être pas aussi innocent que ça, mais bon. Apprendre de cette manière que son capitaine s'envoie en l'air avec son meilleur ami, ça peut être perturbant…

Madarame est donc perturbé. TRES perturbé. Il s'éloigne discrètement, ses envies de combat légèrement refroidies par le spectacle auquel il vient d'assister. Il aura un paquet de questions à poser à Yumichika, demain, mais là, il a plutôt envie d'aller se coucher. C'est ce qu'il fait. Mais malheureusement, son sommeil est rempli de cauchemars terrifiants mettant en scène Zaraki Kenpachi et Yumichika Ayasegawa… Freud ne dit-il pas que les rêves sont le reflet de la réalité ? Ne serait-ce que pour la santé mentale d'Ikkaku, il aurait fallu qu'il ait tort.

Le lendemain, le 3ème siège se lève donc avec une gueule de bois monumentale et, pas de pot, des images TRES précises de ce dont il a rêvé cette nuit. Il aurait préféré oublier… Et, lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre pour aller faire son jogging quotidien, il tombe nez à nez avec… son capitaine.

« Bonjour, taicho, articule-t-il, choqué.

- Hey, salut, Madarame ! Bah, t'en fais une tête. T'as vu un hollow ou quoi ?

- J'aurais préféré… » murmure Ikkaku, les joues rouges. (et pourtant faut ramer un moment avant de le faire rougir !)

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigne, bien décidé à trouver son ami aux cils emplumés. Il le rencontre rapidement sur le toit de l'un des bâtiments, allongés dans une chaise longue, prenant manifestement le soleil.

« Bonjour, Ikkaku ! chantonne-t-il

- Euh, salut…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Bah… je… enfin… euh… j'avais une question à te poser…

- Eh bien vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Hum… est ce que… estcequetoietlecapitaineZarakivouscouchezensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Je dis : est ce que toi et le capitaine Zaraki vous couchez ensemble ? répète Madarame en piquant un fard.

- Bien sûr ! répond l'autre avec un grand sourire. Tu dois bien être le seul de tout le Seireitei à ne pas être au courant !

- Que… quoi ?!

- Enfin, Ikkaku… Nous sommes des êtres humains, nous avons tous ce genre de besoin. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop choqué, tout de même.

- Bah… Disons que… je m'y attendais pas… Mais si c'est normal, alors…

- Mais oui, c'est parfaitement normal !

- Bon… tu viens avec moi à l'entraînement alors ?

- Ecoute, Ikkaku, je vais te confier un secret… Tu sais que, tous les samedis matins, je me repose sur cette chaise longue et que la plupart du temps ces matins-là, je rate l'entraînement.

- Oui, mais c'est parce que je ne viens pas te chercher.

- Non, c'est parce que le vendredi, c'est ma soirée avec Kenpachi.

- Euh, je suis pas sûr de comprendre…

- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! J'ai trop mal pour bouger, voilà, je l'ai dit, tu es content ?

- Mal ? Mais… je croyais que vous couchiez ensemble, pas que vous combattiez !

- Sérieusement, Ikkaku, il va falloir que je pense à faire ton éducation sexuelle, un jour… »


End file.
